


Moving In

by Trillian_Astra



Series: A Vampire, a Werewolf and a Ghost [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusion with the 'Being Human' world. Alec Hardison, a vampire who is trying to stay 'clean', and Eliot Spencer (a recently-bitten werewolf) move into an apartment together, with the intention of living normal, human lives. But this plan is derailed when they discover that their new apartment is haunted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

"This is a bad idea, Hardison."

Alec Hardison turned to his friend and pulled off his sunglasses. "Do we need to go over the plan again? The plan is solid. We're doing this."

"What if someone finds out about us?"

Hardison leant closer. "_That_ is not going to happen," he said, so quietly that only Eliot could hear, "as long as we use the IDs and neither of us lets anything slip."

"Oh, you mean like drinking someone's blood or tearing them apart?" Eliot hissed back.

"Yeah. Exactly. Or talking about it in the middle of the street." Hardison heard a discreet cough behind him and turned, smiling, to see the realtor waiting for them. "Hi… you must be from the rental company, right?"

The realtor was a young, pretty blonde, who flushed a little and smiled nervously as she introduced herself. "Brittany Marshall. Would you like to see the apartment now?"

"That would be great." Brittany took them inside the apartment building, past the Irish pub that occupied the ground level, and up to the third floor. The apartment proved to be large and spacious, if somewhat oddly decorated – as if several different people had all started decorating projects and none of them had ever managed to finish. That, combined with the mostly second-hand furniture, apparently gave the place what Brittany called "character" as she showed them the bedrooms (three), bathroom, kitchen and living room.

The living room was the end of their tour, and as expected she asked if they had any questions. Eliot didn't say anything, just kept watching her. There was something that she knew about this apartment that she wasn't telling them, and it was worrying him. Hardison, meanwhile, was enjoying himself far more than Eliot thought he should be. "Oh, this place looks great… the interior design is very… uh, unusual…"

"Yeah, there have been a lot of tenants living here over the last few years. None of them really stayed very long, though. I suppose I should have told you before, but this really is a great apartment and I didn't want you to be scared off…"

Eliot frowned. "Scared off by _what_?"

"Um. My agency… we've had a few complaints. Weird noises, things being moved around by themselves, objects disappearing… it's probably nothing, that's why I wanted to show you this place before I told you."

Hardison's relaxed smile had vanished, and his expression had turned suddenly serious. He shot a look at Eliot, as if to say _shut up_, and turned to Brittany. "I'm sure that whatever it is, we'll be able to handle it."

"You mean… you'll take it?"

"We will. Is there something we need to sign?"

"Oh, of course, I have everything with me. As you can see it's furnished, you can move in right away." She picked up her briefcase from the side table and busied herself for a moment, taking out the rental contract, a pen, and a key-ring with several keys on it. She made sure that everything was in order (and Eliot found it odd that she'd had everything ready before coming to meet them… it was almost as if she'd been hoping to offload the apartment as soon as possible), and soon they were signing the contract.

As she handed over the keys and explained that as part of the contract, they also had access to the storage closet across the corridor, she smiled and said, "Well, I hope the pair of you will be very happy here. You know, this is a great neighbourhood, very tolerant and accepting…"

"Excuse me?" Eliot stopped her.

"Uh, I heard say something earlier, outside… about people finding out about you? I just meant, you don't have to worry, there are plenty of couples like you guys living in the area."

"You think we're…."

"…we're not gay," Hardison finished. "We're just friends. Roommates."

"Of course, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have assumed…" Blushing, Brittany gripped her briefcase tighter and added. "I really need to get back to the office now. Any questions, my number is on your copy of the contract."

She almost sprinted out of the apartment. Eliot shut the door after her.

"What was that, earlier? What is it about this place?"

"Nothing. I thought it was just another apartment. The stuff she mentioned… I don't know. It's just this feeling."

"Great." Eliot scowled as he picked up the rucksack with his belongings in. "You have any preference for the bedrooms?"

"Nah. Pick whichever you want."

As Eliot went off to choose a bedroom, Hardison waited for a moment in the living room. He looked around at the mismatched furniture and the walls that were all painted different colours, and grinned. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

His moment of peace didn't last long, as it was soon disturbed by Eliot yelling his name. Rolling his eyes, he hurried to see what had happened, and found his friend standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms, glaring at a blonde girl who was currently huddled in a corner and glaring back fiercely.

"What?" he asked.

"I was checking the rooms out, and I found her in here. I thought…"

Hardison looked at the girl curiously, then realised what was going on and sighed. "Damn…"

Eliot looked at him suspiciously. "….uh, what?"

"Shh." He crouched down, closer to the girl's level, looking directly at her. He smiled and said. "Hey. I'm Hardison. This is Eliot. Do you… want to talk to us?"

The girl looked from Hardison to Eliot and back a couple of times, then said quickly, "You can see me?"

"Yeah, we can see you. What's your name?"

"Parker. None of the others could see me."

"We're not like the others. Do you know how long you've been here?"

Parker frowned in concentration. "I'm not… sure. Weeks, I think. Maybe."

Eliot, watching from the doorway, was losing patience. "Hardison, can I talk to you for a second?"

He straightened up. "Sure."

"What exactly is going on here? Who is she?"

Hardison sighed again. Sitting down on the unmade bed, he wondered how to explain it. In the end, he turned back to Parker. "Parker, do you know what happened to you?"

She nodded. "I… died."

"And now you're a ghost. That's why none of the other people could see you."

"But you do. Both of you. Why?"

Hardison deliberately didn't look at Eliot before he answered. He could already feel the _this is a really bad idea_ vibes emanating from his friend. "Well… I'm a vampire. Eliot's a werewolf. So we're all different, but we recognise each other. It's like… we're all from different parts of the same country… understand?"

Parker nodded. "You've met ghosts before."

"Yeah, a few."

"I've never met a vampire or a werewolf. I didn't even know there were others like… like me. I thought it was just me. I don't know how to be a ghost."

"It'll be okay. We'll help you."

"We will?" Eliot said.

Hardison shot him a _look_. "Yeah, we will."

"So I can stay here, right? I don't want to leave. I don't know if I can leave."

Eliot, grudgingly, smiled. "You can stay. 's long as you don't get in the way."

For the first time, Parker smiled, nervously. "Thanks."

Eliot shrugged, and left quickly while Hardison was talking to the ghost-girl. He still had a bad feeling about this whole idea, but he was prepared to give it a chance.


End file.
